The present invention is related to radio frequency identification (RFID) readers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for updating an RFID reader using a mobile credential.
RFID readers are capable of reading a credential presented within a defined proximity of the RFID reader. Such a credential read may be used as the basis of, for example, allowing access or another operation requiring identification. In many cases it is not possible to modify an installed RFID reader, while in other cases, any modification is both costly and time consuming. Such modifications may require, for example, physically opening the RFID reader and replacing an internal read only memory maintaining firmware instructions. As another example, updating an RFID reader may include replacing a current RFID reader with a new model. While these approaches provide an ability to update or upgrade a currently installed RFID reader, they are often unacceptably cumbersome and costly.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for updating RFID readers.